


relocate my fantasy

by collieflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Football | Soccer Player Hinata Shouyo, Hinata Just Wants To Play Volleyball, Kageyama Tobio Is A Suffering Homosexual, M/M, One Sided Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, it's kagetsukkihina the gods (i) have spoken, past hinata shouyo/kindaichi yuutaru, this will probably turn into kageyama/tsukki/hinata ibh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collieflower/pseuds/collieflower
Summary: hinata shouyo 🔆 - yES. listen it’s super easy, you’d just have to toss a few balls for me to hit! like in volleyball :DThat… sounded legitimate to Tobio.-“That doesnotsound legitimate,” Tsukishima deadpanned after practice the next day.tldrhinata and kageyama meet over the internet, and tsukki is concerned over kageyama's lack of healthy suspicion
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	1. tensile

**Author's Note:**

> title from tyler the creator's "see you again" :)
> 
> so i was in the gc early this morning just fuckin yelling abt this au i've had since the beginning of july, so i decided to write more on it! somehow tsukki wormed his way in, but he does that to all my fics. i simply let him do what he wants idk
> 
> so! one sided kagetsukki! ,, unless ?

Hinata was nothing if not an optimist. A stubborn one, at that.

He’d made the post twice that week. Once on Tuesday, right after practice. A shaky picture of the inside of his locker, a black banner text that read _“_ _anyone want to help me out this weekend?_ ” carefully composed in the black banner over the middle of the screen.

The picture stayed up on his story for the full 24 hours, but no replies.

He made a similar post the next day. Determined to a fault, his mom called him. Nevertheless, he was met with the same results. He had his ringer on full volume, vibration on the strongest it would go. Every few minutes he was itching to check his phone and see if he’d missed any messages. Surely _one_ of his friends would come through for him.

The story reached over sixty views, but no replies.

If it were anyone else they might have given up. But Hinata had the entire weekend free. They usually ran a practice or two over the weekend if they could, but their coach told them to take the time off. They’d earned it, he’d said.

Like a gift from heaven above, Hinata was given two whole days to himself and he wasn’t looking to waste them.

He tried one last time.

The calling card was a picture taken on his way to school. With a tuft of his hair just barely in the frame of the early morning sky, he wrote out the caption and added a bubbly little volleyball as a bonus.

_anyone want to help me out this wknd for cash_??

He stared at the picture until the light changed and someone bumped him on their way to cross the street. He called out an apology to answer theirs and shoved his cell phone into his bag, determined not to think about it until later.

Even if it failed, he reasoned, he could always string Natsu up and have her toss a few balls for him.

* * *

Tobio couldn’t remember how or why he had this guy on his Snapchat, he just knew that he was kind of annoying. Hinata Shouyo was the type to post little things that caught his attention. Things like a funny misshapen icepop that looked vaguely like a duck _(_ _you have to look at it right and **squint** _ _!)_ or a particularly nasty bruise that he’d collected from some outdoor adventure that he’d been on.

Updates from Hinata came sporadically. Sometimes he’d post frequently, and then there would be radio silence until he came back with something like a random thought he’d been woken up with at four in the morning. Tobio didn’t know him in person, that he knew of, but he knew they lived close, at least. He’d gathered as much with his inane ramblings through the years they’d had each other’s Snapchats.

Another theory was that they had met through friends — or, at least ex-friends of Tobio’s. They may have even gone to middle school together, by how many of Tobio’s old classmates he was apparently acquainted with.

He didn’t know the story behind the Help Wanted post, but he’d assumed that Hinata’s need had been quickly met. He seemed like he had plenty of friends, didn’t he? So why shouldn’t one of them fill his request and have it done with? Tobio swiped on and didn’t think about it again.

That is, until he posted the follow-up. Another Help Wanted post. And then another, after that. This time there was an monetary incentive posted along with it.

The face he made at his phone screen must have been particularly strange, because Sugawara sidled up to him with his arms crossed, a funny smile on his face.

“You know, you’re not supposed to have your phone out during practice,” he chided, all the venom getting lost in the playful tone in his voice. “But if it’s a _partner_ _,_ well. I might be swayed with a little cherry-picked gossip.” He shrugged a little shoulder and Kageyama rolled his eyes and dropped his phone to his towel.

“It’s _nothing_ _,”_ he snapped. “It’s not a girl.”

“I didn’t say girl,” Suga sing-songed.

“It wasn’t a boy either!” Kageyama scowled at him. His sour attitudes did little to affect his upperclassmen, and that did nothing but bug the living _shit_ out of him. If they wouldn’t bug off the least they could do it and leave him _alone_.

Instead, Suga ruffled his hair and patted his shoulder twice. “That’s okay, little Kageyama. First year is always early–”

“Can we just play volleyball? No more talking about me.” He led his way back to the court, dodging the way Captain Daichi spied him out. It was almost as if he could smell the sour mood from across the gym, or his annoying paternal senses pinged at him. Kageyama wiped cool sweat off his forehead with the back of his wrist and huffed.

With a final shove, he put Hinata Shouyo out of his head.

* * *

That final shove didn’t last long.

What exactly did he need help with that he kept such a persistent line? Didn’t he get tired of waiting? What couldn’t he possibly be doing that couldn’t be done alone?

Was it serious?

Tobio, who had been lying in bed, tossing a volleyball up and down in the air, paused. He held the volleyball to his chest, his fingers digging as his mind skipped to the worst possible scenarios. Surely it must have been serious, to post three times in a row, right?

Letting the ball roll off his chest, he leaned over the side of the bed to grab at his phone.

The snap was simple, with barely the top of his head and the dark room beyond. He typed out a short inquiring caption and let it go. He wasn’t expecting a notification that the other boy was typing less than six minutes later.

Tobio stared at the screen, watching the typing indication move until he was simply greeted with the tiny ginger figure in the corner that just stared back at him.

_hinata shouyo_ _🔆_ _\- yES. listen it’s super easy, you’d just have to toss a few balls for me to hit! like ni volleyball :D_

_Kageyama - Are you serious?_

_hinata shouyo_ _🔆_ _\- yep!! i don’t have anyone to practice with, so here i am_

That… sounded legitimate to Tobio.

_Kageyama - text me when and where. as long as it’s not from 4-6 it should be fine._

* * *

“That does not sound legitimate,” Tsukishima deadpanned after practice the next day. He was cleaning his glasses with a cloth from his pocket. Kageyama discovered that without them, Tsukishima’s glare wasn’t _quite_ as piercing. It was even worse when he was in one of their cream colored sweaters, with the sleeves bunched up to his elbows. He looked too soft, almost like he was a different person.

Kageyama grimaced, curling his fingers around his phone by his side. “That’s why I wanted you to read it.” Kageyama woke up with the crushing realization of what he’d done hanging over him. He didn’t know anything of substance about this kid Hinata, and he agreed to meet up with him out of nowhere. A moment of weakness that Tsukishima currently had no problem digging his fingers into.

Tsukishima slid his glasses into place, and yeah, there was the piercing glare again. “You wanted me to know that you’re going to go on a date with a man whom you’ve never met in person. The same guy who’s _paying_ you to go out with him.”

“It’s not a date,” Kageyama ground out, “he’s just paying me to throw a few receives at him.”

The brow Tsukishima raised was _critical_ , and Kageyama felt it ping down the vertebrae of his spine. “Don’t you think it’s weird,” he ventured, voice slow like he was speaking to a child, “that someone you’ve never met posted the _one thing_ you can never say no to? That he asked to meet up with a monetary incentive? And you’re _going_ _?_ You’re going to get killed and sold for parts at this rate, your Grace.” Kageyama’s jaw set against his will, his nostrils flaring. Tsukishima went on, completely aware of Kageyama’s malfunction. He was just _like that_. “At least take one of the second years with you. They’re loud and intimidating, at least.”

The very thought made Kageyama’s face screw up in distaste. Tsukishima watched him with an amused expression as he worked through the thought, and Kageyama glared at him.

Somewhere to their left, Yamaguchi yelled at Tsukishima that they were going to be late to morning classes. Kageyama glanced over at him before slotting his attention back on Tsukishima. “Come with me, then.”

Tsukishima blinked down at him, a thoughtful frown pulling at his mouth. “Why me?”

“I’ll give you some of the money.”

Tsukishima’s mouth thinned, and he hiked his bag over his shoulder, scowling. “Tell me why _I’m the one_ that you choose to drag into this,” he grumped. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and tucked his phone back into his pocket. Wasn’t it obvious? “If I get killed, we can’t go to nationals.”

“Okay.” He tucked a hand in his pocket and pinned Tobio with the most obvious ‘ _so what_?’ glare he’s ever seen.

Kageyama shook his head. “You don’t make any sense,” he told him truthfully. What was the point of dedicating so much time to something he cared nothing about? He could at least mirror the enthusiasm of his peers, put his all into the game like they were doing. To Kageyama, it seemed like very little to ask.

Tsukishima snorted a laugh and reached over to flick the brim of Kageyama’s cap. “Not much in the world makes sense to you, does it, simpleton?” Pushing Tsukishima’s hand away, he slammed his locker door shut. Tsukishima cringed at the sound, and Kageyama only felt a little bit bad – mostly because the sharp sound of metal on metal hit his ears, too. “Come on, King.”

“Stop _calling me that .”_

Tsukishima _tsk‘d_ at him. “I’m not staying out past seven. If you want to go unsupervised, that’s fine by me, but I don’t plan on missing dinner for you.”

Kageyama bit back a snarl, and scooped up his bag instead. “Let’s go.”

The walk to the station was largely silent, so was the train ride. Even the short walk to their destination. Even if Kageyama _wanted_ the asshole’s company, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to even _begin_ to talk to Tsukishima. He tried all of once before declaring the effort useless. He tapped the bar he was standing beside. Tsukishima’s hand was curled into the metal just above Kageyama’s, and Kageyama wondered what he would do if Kageyama slid his hand up, just a little. Just enough so that their fingers would brush.

He could feel his face heat up, and he cleared his throat hard, trying to dislodge his train of thought before it went too haywire. Tsukishima’s eyes flicked down to him, and Kageyama’s mouth twisted all up despite itself. He probably looked like he’d been sucking on a lemon.

“So…” he trailed off, eyes flicking from Tsukishima, to the rest of the car and back.

“We don’t have to talk.” Tsukishima let go of the bar to fit his headphones over his ears, and Kageyama’s breath left him in a sharp sigh.

Nice one, Tobio. Real great.

The fumble just reminded him of the time he’d tried to call Tsukishima _Tsukki_ , like the rest of the team did. Kageyama could still see absolute death glare, promising deep, dark things. Like taking Kageyama’s kneecaps so he could never play volleyball again.

_Don’t **fucking** call me that _ _,_ he’d spat.

They’d fought about it, Kageyama pointing out that _Tsukki_ called Tobio _King_ all the fucking day long. It had mostly gone unsolved, with Daichi coming between them before it could get too serious. Tsukishima still called Tobio his stupid fucking nicknames. The ones that made his stomach clench with shame. Kageyama called him Tsukishima, and that was the end of that.

Kageyama muttered a curse to himself that Tsukishima surely couldn’t hear. He turned away from the taller boy and propped himself up with the pole, as if it was a barrier between them.

If the way Tsukki’s hand _(_ _Tsukki’s_ _,_ because Kageyama was allowed to call him that, if only in his head) curled into the bar behind him, with his knuckles brushing the dip of his back made Tobio’s face burn, well… Tsukishima couldn’t see, so what was the harm?

They got off the train at their stop, walking side by side in that same strange, bubbling silence. Tsukki had taken off his headphones, but Tobio didn’t dare try to speak again. There were only so many moments in a day that he could stand to be uncomfortably mortified, after all.

The meeting place, where they may or may not be slated to be murdered by Hinata Shouyo, was a park. There was plenty of space to hit a ball around. All in all, it was a good place for volleyball. Not so much for murder, but was there ever such a place?

Tsukki would probably think so.

Tsukki probably had a list.

Kageyama thudded his bag down by a bench and pulled his sleeves up. Tsukishima put his bag down, too, but he tucked it under the bench, and sat down, pulling his phone out.

“When is he supposed to meet you?” Tsukki asked.

“Six.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “Do you volleyball freaks never stick to appropriate schedules?”

“Maybe you would understand, if you actually liked volleyball,” Kageyama replied. Tsukishima groaned. His eyes were probably rolling to the back of his head, but Kageyama’s attention was caught elsewhere. He saw a tuft of bright orange hair and eye-searing blue sweatpants bounding its way towards him, and he nudged Tsukishima’s foot with his own. He nodded towards the boy barreling towards them at concerning speeds. He was grinning, waving an arm well over his head.

“He _looks_ exhausting,” Tsukishima commented by his side. “But he doesn’t look dangerous.”

“If I didn’t know better you almost sound concerned,” Kageyama snarked. Tsukishima leveled him with a deadpan look, but didn’t say anything else. He didn’t really have time to, because Hinata had already caught up to them. He bent over, with his hands braced on his knees as he gasped in air.

Once he caught it, Kageyama doubted either of them could get a word in edgewise. He grinned up at Tobio and finally stood straight. “Hi! You’re Kageyama, right? Thanks for helping me out today. I’ve been trying to get someone out here to help me for weeks, but no one will ever toss for me.” He mimed spiking a ball in mid air, and laughed. “I was really stoked that you replied!”

Kageyama just blinked at him, not quite sure what to do with this information. Or, really, what to do with the familiar thumping in his chest.

Tsukki didn’t seem to have that problem. The hand he pressed to his mouth didn’t smother the laugh Hinata brought out of him. “Jesus, you’re a livewire. Did you have time to breathe between all that?”

Hinata’s attention shifted to Tsukki, and he puffed his cheeks out. The tops of his cheeks were pink. Kageyama wondered if he blushed hard enough if he would match his hair. “Of course I did!” he huffed. “Who are _you_ _,_ anyway? I don’t, uh, I don’t have enough money for both of you.”

“Relax, little guy,” Tsukishima said. “I’m only here to make sure he doesn’t get murdered. After all, getting taken out by a middle schooler is probably the most embarrassing way to go.”

“I’m not in middle school!” he cried. His fists bunched at his sides. “I may look small, but I could beat _you_ any day.” He dug through his bag, retrieving a ball before he let it drop to the ground. He spun it in his hands. “Come on, bean pole, let’s go.” He grinned, looking devious, and Tsukki just laughed, leaning back into the bench.

“No thank you. Your Grace, if you don’t want me to leave you here, I’d suggest getting your extra curricular training in.” He waved his hand in a way that very much made _him_ look like royalty.

Kageyama glared at him.

Hinata, on the other hand, perked up in a way that shouldn’t have been possible for a normal human. “Oh yeah! Kageyama. Me and you! Let’s go!” He chucked the volleyball, and Kageyama caught it against his chest. Kageyama looked at him, and Hinata seemed to have melted. “Come _ooonn_ _._ No one tosses for me at school.” He backed off until he was at a suitable distance, and he got into a defensive position.

“You asked for it,” Kageyama told him, tossing the ball in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama turned to stare at their shoes against the dirty floor. Tsukki didn't say anything else. He was glad — he wasn't so sure he would have been able to hear him over his internal monologue which boiled down to a repetitive stream of _what the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be uploaded with the last but i'm a fool n jumped the gun :)
> 
> so short chapter! i'm working on the others currently >:))
> 
> also if you look to closely at this timeline it will break so Look Away, We Are Not Reading Into It

Kageyama learned a few things very quickly.

Firstly, Hinata _sucked_ . His receives were all over the place, and his stance was all off. His only saving grace was that the boy was _fast_ . Like _freaky fast_. Kageyama found this out after he took his eyes off Hinata for all of one second, resulting in a bad serve that went wide.

Kageyama cursed through his teeth, and Tsukki (who apparently trashed his _I’m leaving after seven o’clock sharp_ rule, and lit it on fire just for kicks) laughed. “Surely you can do better than _that_ , Your Grace!” he called, his hand cupped over his mouth.

He really pissed Kageyama off sometimes, traitorous warm feelings or _no._ He didn’t even bother to reply, just traced the arc of the ball in the air with his eyes. “Bring it back,” he told Hinata, still looking up in the air, “I’ll re-do. That one was my fault.”

He was looking at the ball one second, and the next Hinata had jumped. It was like he’d sprouted wings, the way he leapt into the fucking air. His wild orange hair whipped around him in the wind, and Kageyama couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Somewhere behind him, Tobio heard Tsukki curse as Hinata caught the ball, stopping its arc there. He dropped with his knee to the ground, cushioned by his knee pad.

When he tossed the ball back, Kageyama barely remembered to catch it. Hinata was grinning at him like a mad ball of sunshine. Like he’d just revealed his best weapon in his arsenal and the damage amassed was _critical_.

“I may be small,” he started again. He’d begun this speech a half a dozen times since they’d begun this. Kageyama wondered if it was something like a catchphrase for him. Or just a conversation so worn it was always on the tip of his tongue, ready to spring at a moment’s notice. “But I can jump. And that’s all that matters.”

“Maybe,” Kageyama said, tossing the ball back up in the air, “but you can’t get anywhere if you can’t receive the ball.” He spiked it back down, and sure enough, Hinata’s receive blew it wide. “You won’t be any asset to your team if you’re not on top of each facet of the game.”

Hinata’s ruddy cheeks darkened in a way that had nothing to do with exertion, and Tsukishima clapped. “Well done,” he cheered, “spoken like a true tyrant.”

Kageyama glared at him over his shoulder.

“Actually,” Hinata piped up, cutting off whatever reply was brewing behind Tobio’s molars. “I’m not on any team.”

Kageyama stared at him long and hard. “What the fuck,” he muttered.

“Does your school have a team?” Tsukishima questioned, sounding more curious than Kageyama has even known him to be.

Hinata nodded. He went to fetch the ball before jogging back to the two of them. “They’re really good!” He held the ball against his hip with his wrist hanging over it. “I play soccer, though.”

Tsukishima made a sour face. _“Soccer?”_

“Yeah! I didn’t know my school had a volleyball team when I joined, actually. Some third years came to me and gave me the opportunity to sign up, so… I did.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve never been a part of a volleyball team. I was in the boy’s volleyball club all through middle school, but we never had enough players to go to tournaments.” He gestured between them, the ball clasped in both hands like he was praying. “Which is why it meant a lot to me that you came to toss to me today. Thank you so much. We should do it again!”

A dry laugh sounded behind Kageyama. “He’d probably do it for free, you know. The King lives and breathes volleyball. We can barely drag him off the court.”

“I’m still _right here!”_ he grouched.

“Would you really, Kageyama?”

Tobio blinked, barely able to focus on the little ginger who was suddenly _way_ too close. “Uh…”

“Will you toss for me again?”

“I guess?” he blurted out, completely unsure what to do with the ball of sunshine and happiness and _whoa, what the fuck?_

Hinata grinned at him and pumped his fist in the air. “I’m so pumped!” He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, pulling up the contacts page. “Can you put your phone number in? It’d be easier than–Unless you want to keep using social media, then that’s okay–”

Kageyama took the phone from him, putting his name and number in his logs. “It’s fine. You can text me.”

There was another one of those blinding smiles. “I will!” Hinata promised. He took his phone back and hissed when he looked at the time. “I’ve got to go. Thank you for today! Let’s do it again soon!” He gathered his bag near Tsukki, stringing it across his chest. “Next time, bean pole,” he said, almost like a threat.

Tsukki snorted a laugh. “You _are_ exhausting,” he told him, matter of fact, over the textbook he had laid over his lap.

Hinata just smiled. “Thank you,” was all he said before taking off, running in much the same fashion as he arrived.

Kageyama watched him disappear into the night, his fingers knotting themselves into the front of his sweatshirt.

He stayed like that until Tsukishima spoke, shattering the bubble of elated silence around them. “Didn’t he owe you money?”

“Oh _fuck_.”

* * *

Hinata seemed to realize the issue almost as soon as Tsukki did. The text vibrated against Kageyama's thigh as he and Tsukki boarded the train again.

The taller man snorted as he glanced over to read the text. _I'm sorry I forgot to give you what I owe!! I'll give it next time!!_

"Now you don't have any choice but to go play with him again," Tsukki said, shaking his head. "You should have collected it at the beginning."

"I got distracted," he defended, shrinking into himself. They were sitting this time, squished together side-by-side, though the car was beginning to empty with commuters making their way home for the night. Whether Tsukishima laughed at him or something on his phone, Kageyama wasn't sure, because he was busy tapping his reply to Hinata.

_It's fine. Make sure you bring it next time._

His calf bounced, thumbs hovering over the screen. Next time, huh? He wondered when exactly that would be.

He sent the text and resolutely tucked his phone into his pocket. He stuffed his hands, too, just to be safe. Tsukki checked the time and sighed.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he announced.

Kageyama cracked an eye open to stare at him. He looked like he expected a reply. Why else would he be looking at Kageyama in such a way? He blinked a few times, taking Tsukki in for a long moment. "Uh... Okay?" was the best he could come up with.

"Are you coming?" Tsukki asked, voice as impatient as the frown he wore.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

Kageyama turned to stare at their shoes against the dirty floor. Tsukki didn't say anything else. He was glad — he wasn't so sure he would have been able to hear him over his internal monologue which boiled down to a repetitive stream of _what the fuck?_

* * *

It was all of five days before Kageyama saw Hinata again.

"You're all alone this time," was the first thing Hinata said as Kageyama approached him. He was sitting up on a low wall, talking through a mouth full of bean bun, and Kageyama couldn't help but stare. The rays from the setting sun played through Hinata's fiery hair like something Kageyama had never seen before. It made his fingers itch with the want to reach out, to find out if his hair was really as soft as it looked.

He shook his head free of his thoughts, a hand curling at his side. "Yeah, duh. I don't think you could be dangerous if you tried."

Hinata made a sour expression, and Kageyama's chest felt all soppy and _schmoopy._ Fuck, this was such a bad idea. He needed to make his excuses and leave before he embarrassed himself.

"I could _too,_ Yamayama," he huffed. There was a glimmer of _something_ behind his eyes, and Kageyama almost believed him. That was, before he stuffed the rest of his bun in his face and hopped down off the wall. It took them from eye-level, to Kageyama having to look down at Hinata. He opened his mouth to tease him about it, but Hinata was already pressing a small wad of cash into his hand like they were a part of a shady drug deal on a shitty excuse of a drama. "There. No debts owed." He grinned proudly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kageyama stared at the money in his hand with a frown. Between their first time and now, he'd forgotten all about it. His mind was much too stuffed with the image of Hinata soaring above his head in an insane jump to think of anything _else._

It even wormed his way into practice. He must have been thinking a little hard about all the things their team could do with a jump like that, with speeds like his, that Suga had to draw him away. He asked if he was stressed about anything, and Kageyama nearly laughed in his face.

Stressed? No. Utterly fascinated definitely from a strictly technical standpoint? _Undoubtedly._

"Hello? Are you in there?" Hinata waved his hands in front of his face, and Kageyama dragged his attention back to the smaller boy. He pocketed the money, trying to clear away any signs of what he'd been thinking about. Hinata's laugh bubbled between them, and Kageyama scowled at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" he said, straightening up. "You're just real spacey, Kageyama."

"Whatever. Are we going to play, or what?"

No matter what, the feel of a volleyball in his palm would be _leagues_ more welcome than whatever was making his chest feel tight and _squirmy_ like this.

The feeling he got when Hinata smiled at him, though...

Maybe that could stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a ho for kageyama thinkin his affection is unrequited
> 
> drop a comment!! they boost the writing process by like 580%!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello to you too, Meanieshima.” Tsukki rolled his eyes, but Hinata was quick to pick up the slack. “What are we gonna do now? We’ve never had to call one of our days off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the chapter counter keeps getting longer, no it doesn’t ❤️

Tsukishima called his outings with Hinata _dates_. It was fine. Kageyama could deal with it. He just pushed himself extra hard at practice, trying to put it out of his mind.

Until, of course, he figured out that bickering with him bought them both extra laps from Daichi. It was with an impish grin that he yelled a little louder than normal when Tsukki gossiped with Yamaguchi about _Kageyama's super secret volleyball dates—_

Tsukki glowered at him afterwards, dripping with sweat. Kageyama counted it as a victory, even if Nishinoya insisted that the _impetulant first years_ put the net up that day, too.

It went that way for a month or so. With Kageyama pushing himself at practice, and three times a week, he got to pack up and take the train to go see Hinata in the park. Tsukki would tag along sometimes, if Yamaguchi had something else to do and Tsukki didn't wanna go home just yet. He and Kageyama rode the train together to and back — sometimes, just like that first night, they would drop in on Coach Ukai's shop and get something to tide them over until supper.

Kageyama wouldn't call them _friends._ He didn't even let his mind speak the word. He didn't know what they were, but Tsukki didn't act the same around Kageyama as he did Yamaguchi, or Yachi. Or how Yamaguchi and Yachi acted together.

It was a mystery to Kageyama. He'd add it to the ever-growing list. 

Kageyama didn't have time for _dates._ They had a practice game with Seijoh in less than two weeks, and that was enough pressure for a fucking lifetime. He thought that maybe they had some kind of sick pleasure, thrashing Karasuno's team like they were beating dust out of an old rug. It was humiliating.

Daichi wanted to get to nationals. They all did, but the third years talked about it all the time. This was their last time to make it there. Kageyama just couldn't see it happening. Lots of teams tried to go to nationals, and many of them were pushed to the sidelines by powerhouses like Seijoh, who really deserved to be on top.

They had potential, sure. But every time they caught that glimmer of hope, they got it whipped back out of them. Usually by a Seijoh practice match.

Oikawa Tooru was talented at that sort of thing. It seemed like a personal vendetta, ever since Tobio stepped back on the court.

So Kageyama wasn't going on dates. He was training. Strictly training. He ran around with this kid several times a week — and more on weekends — and Hinata was just so fucking thrilled to play that he went along with whatever Kageyama had planned for the day.

It just so happened that Tobio recognized that there were a lot of different types of training, and that it was important to keep oneself well rounded to be prepared for anything that comes your way.

When Hinata texted him “ _what do u think about kicking a ball around today?_ ” Tobio didn’t really see a reason to refuse him. He didn’t really think to update Tsukki on the development, either, until the taller boy stopped short.

“Did you forget where we were going?” he asked, looking around. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket. It was warm this morning, but the temperature, Tobio noted, was beginning to dip. It didn’t matter much, because soon they would be all warmed up from running around.

Still, the cloud cover was getting sort of dense, blotchy and dark in a way that usually promised rain. He hadn’t checked the weather this morning, and his mother, who usually was the one to give him his weather warnings of the day, was already gone to work by the time he’d gotten up.

Tobio frowned over his shoulder at Tsukishima. “We’re meeting Hinata to play soccer?”

Tsukki stared at him. “You’re _not_ playing volleyball?” he made a face at him. “King, have you fallen ill?”

Glaring at him, Tobio turned to fully face him. “I can do other things,” he glowered. He just has his time wisely divided in the pie chart that was his life. The fact that most of it went to volleyball on a regular basis was simply… how it was.

Tsukki snorted, shaking his head. “I never thought I would see the day.”

He razed Tobio about it all the way to the little ramen shop where they were supposed to meet Hinata. Tobio’s arms pricked up with the sudden drop in temperature, and he tugged his jacket closer around himself as they walked.

Hinata was already waiting for them, rocking back and forth on his heels. He was eye-catching, from his bright teal sweatpants, all the way up to his head of bright hair. Crap, Tobio wondered if Hinata knew how to do anything subtly. He greeted them loudly, but it went mostly unheard. After all, they had a few more important things to deal with, like the sky deciding that it was finally time to pour.

Tsukishima cursed, hurrying Tobio under the awning of the shop. “You picked some day to get together, King,” he muttered darkly, watching as a few droplets seemed to double in seconds.

“We always get together on Wednesdays,” Hinata protested, on the beginnings of a pout. “Hello to you too, Meanieshima.” Tsukki rolled his eyes, but Hinata was quick to pick up the slack. “What are we gonna do now? We’ve never had to call one of our days off.”

“I don’t live far from here,” Tobio offered. “We can’t play, but we could, uhm…” The pounding rain was loud in his ears above their heads, pinging off the awning. Why was this so hard? He scuffed the ball of his shoe against the ground, and Hinata brightened. “We could have dinner.”

“Let’s go see Yamayama’s house!”

* * *

His mother wouldn’t be home until late that night, but he texted to tell her he had someone over anyway. They kicked off their shoes and tumbled into the house. Hinata and Tobio had spoken nonstop on the train, but Tsukki didn’t seem particularly bothered. He’d even joined in the discussion at some points.

It passed the time until they got home, and filled the space further as they made a simple dinner and ate around the kitchen table.

When they were finished with their meal, Tsukki excused himself to call Yamaguchi and make sure he and Yachi got home okay in all the rain.

Tobio watched him leave the room before setting out to do the dishes. He washed the dishes, and Hinata dried, stacking them neatly because he didn’t know where to put them away.

Tobio shook the water off his hands once he was finished, reaching for the extra towel to help Hinata.

Hinata looked like he was going through something, his face was all twisted up like he was constipated, and he was uncharacteristically quiet. Tobio had finished drying all the utensils and had them put away when Hinata finally spoke up, asking "Why do you let him call you king?”

He frowned at the question "It's a nickname," he said, the lilt in his voice peaking upwards at the end, like a question. "It bugs me." He shrugged, like that was the end of it. In Tobio's mind it was. It was the utter simplicity of Tobio and Tsukishima. A fact of life. It bugged Tobio, and Tsukki liked to needle. It was one of those facts Tobio had learned to roll with in life.

Hinata's frown hadn't left his face. If anything, it deepened, darkened. "When they gave the name to you, it was cruel." He threw his dish towel over his shoulder, and Tobio stared at him. He put his dry bowl in the stack with the others, turned to avoid Tobio's eyes.

"I remember, and it was cruel. I thought it sounded really cool, but the way that Yuutaro said it..." He shook his head. "If it bugs you, Tsukki shouldn't call you it."

Tobio paused. "It's different. He's not saying it like them. It's different."

"How?" He looked so earnest that Tobio had to look away. He took the dishes to put them away in the cupboard.

"Like when he calls you short."

" _You_ call me short, too," he interrupted, sounding like he was glaring at Kageyama's back.

Tobio nodded. He shut the cupboard and turned back to him. "Yeah. And we know that you can do great things. Even if you're tiny."

"It's what you put into the name, and how much you let it bother you." Tobio snapped to look at Tsukki, who stood in the doorway. The tall boy lifted an eyebrow, looking between them both like he’d caught them in the middle of something devious. With a quick glance Tobio confirmed that Hinata was redder than a tomato. "It's rude to talk about people when they're not in the room."

Hinata spluttered, "Well — _You—!"_ His face screwed off to the side and he huffed.

"It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations, Tsukishima," Kageyama pointed out. He snagged the towel from Hinata's shoulder, balled it up, and chucked it at Tsukishima.

He caught it easily, cornering Tobio with one of those smiles. The frustrating ones that curled up one side of his mouth and made him look like some bad boy right out of a drama.

Tobio went back to the dishes, trying to keep the flush painting his face to himself.

Hinata definitely spotted it, though. He nudged Tobio in the ribs with a little laugh, and Tobio elbowed him back.

"I think the exception is when you're the topic of discussion." He unfurled the towel and scooted past Hinata to drape it over the dish drainer. "The rain let up, by the way."

Hinata exhaled, deflating as his shoulders slumped. "It still rained too much for us to go out," he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out like it would be the trigger to reverse the rains and dry up the grounds in an instant.

"We don't have to play today," he reminded him. 

Hinata spied him out with a little glare. "You just don't want to play on _my_ field," he accused, "you sound scared, Kageyama." He grinned devilishly, like he'd caught Tobio in some sort of... _act_ , he guessed.

"Oh that would be something," Tsukishima, the fucking traitor, laughed.

"He's like a pirate," Hinata declared, flapping his hand in the air. "When they go on land after a long time of being away. He's got sealegs, but it's for a volleyball court."

"I can play on your field with no damn problem!" he yelled. "All you do is run around kicking a ball, I can do that all day. Let's go back right now!"

Hinata was grinning at him. It was so bright and warm, and Tobio was _sure_ that if they stood him at the edge of the field it would be dry and ready to go in _minutes._ "I'll get you out there, Yamayama, don't worry," he swore.

"But not today," Tsukki cut in. And Tobio thought that maybe looking at him would be a relief, but he was wrong.

Kageyama Tobio realized that he may have been someone terrible in a past life. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve the squeeze in his chest that came along when Tsukki looked at him like that, but he was sure that he would like to go back and throttle his past self.

Hinata withered. "If you're suggesting to study, I didn't bring any of my books."

Tsukki leaned back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "We could put on a movie," he went on, unimpressed. "Depending on what Kageyama has around."

"Uh..." he trailed off, thinking. "My mom's, uh..." He shrugged a shoulder, very much a _you know,_ expression he might have been picking up from Hinata. Saying _my mother's girlfriend_ , out loud sounded so... weird. Juvenile, maybe? "She left some movies you might like in the living room, next to the TV. American classics, I think. She left them for me, but I don't watch many movies."

Hinata shot him a befuddled look before nodding, his expression filling with a sense of determination. He snagged Tsukishima's sleeve and tugged him out of the kitchen, and Tobio followed close behind.

* * *

They fit well together, all things considering. The things to consider, of course, were Tsukishima's long legs, Hinata's loud commentary, and Tobio's questions.

Tobio didn't know how long they would last, all stuffed together on Kageyama's couch, shoulder to shoulder. Hinata had stuffed himself in the corner, curling his legs up on the seat with him, looking like he was trying to take up the least amount of space possible. But he was paying attention, bright eyes sharp as he read the subtitles and kept up with what was happening. Tsukki and Tobio were pressed together from shoulder to hip, and Tobio couldn't pay attention if he tried, too focused on his own body language.

It didn't last very long.

The rain picked back up, and Hinata cursed something fierce as he stared out the window. "I can't believe this," he huffed, uncurling some so he could stick his toes under Tobio's thigh. Tobio's hand circled his ankle out of reflex, just resting.

Tsukki hummed distractedly. "You picked the movie, so pay attention." He didn't take his eyes off the television. The main woman had completely changed her appearance half way through the movie, and if Tobio had known it was going to be this convoluted, he would have let Tsukki watch his dinosaur movie like he'd insisted.

It didn't seem like Tsukki minded, though. He'd been drawn in and locked tight since some time between when Hinata started wiggling anxiously, and when Tobio decided that he could relax his shoulders. A little.

He turned to Hinata, who was still fidgeting. His fingers played with the outer seam of his teal sweatpants. The foot not stuck under Tobio's leg was hanging off the couch, and Tobio could feel the shift in the cushions as he bounced his calf.

"You seem like the type to like the rain," he murmured, catching his eyes.

He nodded. “I do. I just don’t like being cooped up inside. ‘m restless. Feel like I need to be out doing something.”

“We’re not running in the rain,” Tsukishima told him. He looked over at them, and his hair was all stuck up, curling against the tips of his ears after the rainwater had dried. He looked insufferably soft, and suddenly Tobio understood what Hinata meant by _restless._ “The Captain and Vice will kill you if you get sick before the practice match.”

Oh. Yeah, that.

Hinata perked up beside him. “Who’s your practice match against? Can I come watch?”

“I don’t… see why not,” he said slowly, turning to see if Tsukki had any complaints.

“It’s an away practice,” Tsukki informed him. “People usually don’t go to watch us, but people come to watch the other team, so surely it’ll be fine.”

“I’ll text you the details.”

“I’ll cheer you on!” he declared, pumping his fist in the air, almost jostling Tobio with the movement.

Tsukki pawed the remote from behind Tobio’s lower back so he could pause the movie. “As for the rain,” he continued, “I know we were going to play soccer today, but I don’t really understand why you insist on playing volleyball without a net anyway. There’s only so much you can do with an improvised court.”

Hinata made a weird sound to Tobio’s left. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t see why you don’t come practice in the Karasuno gym.”

Tobio could practically already hear Hinata’s voice pinging off the hardwood floors and the high ceiling. It was nothing compared to the real deal in his ear, a loud “ _uwAH?!_ ” sort of thing that had Tobio shoving at his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to java bc she is my biggest cheerleader and also she read thru this chapter so ty bb xoxo ily
> 
> :) this chapter didn't exist before yesterday :) and by that I mean I was stuck and then brain went "haha what if they were stuck inside because of the rain ? " and the rest is history.
> 
> hope you liked it!! let me know what u thought !

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bardicyearning) | [tumblr](https://littlemumman.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'd _love_ to hear what you thought, so please leave a comment!


End file.
